RWBY: A Legendary Faunus
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: A young Faunus which holds genes seen by no one in years is signed into beacon. How will she far with different Faunus and Humans?
1. Chapter 1 A Black Widow

Remnant. A planet filled with Faunus. Many types. Cat Faunus, monkey Faunus, reptile Faunus, even bird Faunus. The most mysterious of the Faunus race would be the arachnid Faunus. With that my story begins.

* * *

Mountain Glenn. A city that was an attempt at expansion. Only to fail and be overran by Grimm. No one ever sense has placed a foot in Mountain Glenn. Except a young girl with black hair and torn cloths with bandages over her left eye. Her cloths were a dark green just like venom. This young girl was a Faunus. Not just any Faunus. She was a Black Widow Spider Faunus. Andrea. Andrea was a young Faunus when she ran away from home after a tragic event at home. Her mother passed on years ago after her birth. Same with her step mother. The first was a Black widow Faunus while the other was a Centipede Faunus. She disliked her step mother so much she stayed with her father until the accident. After the accident happened her father scarred her eye making it harder to see. She was partially blind do to her spider genes. She held bigger k nines which actually were spider fangs. Her hair shown a red mark just like a black widow as the rest of her hair was black. Her weapon is a weird thing. She scavenged from everything she could find and created her weapon known to her as "Golfing tommy". It was a Tommy gun mixed with a golf club. She also had super sensitive hearing do to her having tiny hairs on her fingers.

* * *

(Andrea's point of view)

I placed my hands on a wall of a building and started to climb it. It was easy do to my genes of a spider. I made it to the top to see a black wolf creature under some ruble. I walked slowly to it as it howled. I looked at it and soon placed my hand on its head and moved my arms forming a web. After a few seconds the wolf was completely covered with silk from my web. I licked my lips and opened my mouth showing my fangs. I sank my fangs into the wolf injecting my toxic venom. My semblance is to drink anything after giving the poison. Even if its a Grimm. The meal regenerates my Aura and my silk so I can use it again in the future. I removed my fangs and after that the wolf started to disintegrate.

"Delicious." I said as I walk continued.

* * *

I decided to head to Vale for a detour of the land. I was a traveler and an Assassin after all. My job is to be hired to kill a powerful Grimm and after I drink it I can puke up the remains of the drink and get my pay. Often I don't even get paid. But my last run was killing a Death Stalker. It was hard getting my fangs into its exoskeleton that it almost chipped my fangs. The person that hired me gave me a huge amount of lien. I decided to spend it on both real food and ammo for my weapon. I made it to a restaurant and went in. I ordered some chicken and a drink. It costed about 20 lien. I gave the person the money and got my food. I sat down and sank my fangs into the chicken and started to drink after injecting my venom. I was so used to using my venom to drink that I don't even need to eat normally. I soon got done with the chicken and took the skin of it off and seen the bone of it was disintegrating.

"My venom is getting stronger." I said as I took a drink.

I soon seen a man with white hair walk into the restaurant and order a cup of coffee.

"This seat taken?" The man said as I shook my head.

The man sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"Your Andrea right?" The man said as I looked at him.

"Start explaining or I start drinking you." I said with a snarl.

"Some of my... 'supporters' told me about you. 'The Grimm Assassin' and 'The Black Widow Queen" The man said.

"So... You know my titles. Why are you here to see me? You a fan or?" I said.

"Just came here to give you an offer." The man said.

"I'm listening." I said.

I was despite sure but I was smart too.

"I want you to enter my School. Beacon Academy." The man said making something hit me point blank.

"You the headmaster. Professor Ozpin. Right?" I asked as he nodded.

"So... Do you accept?" Ozpin asked.

I gave it a small thought but I knew this would be my best chance to train for my venom to get stronger and get to meet more of my type.

"When do I sign up?" I said as Ozpin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting New Faunus and Humans

I went to my safe house in Mountain Glenn and grabbed all the things that I can use for my time at Beacon. I soon grabbed a picture of me and my mother.

"I'll miss you." I said as I put the picture in my pocket and went to the roof to see a bulkhead being attacked my a few Beowolfs.

"Hey! Get away from my ride!" I yelled as the Beowolfs turned to me and charged at me.

I jumped into the air and activated my weapon and slammed it on one of the creatures heads. I started to shoot the wolfs with the tommy gun part of my weapon killing all of the Grimm. I spat on one of the Grimm as it evaporating.

"Lets go girl! I aint got all day!" The pilot yelled as I grabbed my things and went to the bulkhead and got in.

* * *

After a few minutes the pilot dropped me off at Beacon academy as I seen two girls yelling at each other. I ignored it and went to the ballroom.

"Hello there partner!" I heard which was a girl with a rattle snake tail and a cowgirl hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tracy! And I'm a Rattle Snake Faunus!" Tracy said.

"Nice to meet you Tracy. I'm Andrea. I'm a Black Widow Faunus." I said as I continued to walk to the Ballroom with Tracy behind me following me.

"I bet you and me will be partners in the initiation!" Tracy said.

"Wait so we need to do some sort of test?" I asked.

"It's a rumor so no clue partner." Tracy said.

* * *

We made it past Ozpin saying a speech that made no sense to me. We were told to sleep in the ballroom. I used my trait of a spider to form a web on the sailing and slept in the web.

* * *

I woke up and collected my silk of my bed and threw it away. I seen a girl with a red cape have chills. I guess she thought I was a real spider do to my black pajamas. I walked to the cafeteria and got some pancakes to eat. I ate it normal do to me not being able to give a real bite like I did to the Grimm or the Chicken. I soon seen Tracy sit next to me and her tail rattle.

"What's with your tail?" I asked as she looked at it.

"Oh a Faunus is near by. My tail gives off a different rattle when someone or something is near by." Tracy said as she ate some pancakes as well.

I looked around to see a girl with a bow eating as well.

"She doesn't look like a..." I said as I seen her bow move.

"Oh. She's hiding it." I said as I continued eating.

I soon heard another rattle which was the same as the last but louder.

"Two Faunus are close." Tracy said.

I looked to see a boy with brown hair with fangs like mine but bigger and a boy with a scorpion tail and light red hair.

"Is that a... Huntsmen Faunus?!" I said as Tracy looked at the direction I was.

"That sure is!" Tracy said.

"I never seen that type of Faunus before." I said as I heard another rattle but different.

"Human near by." Tracy said as I looked to see a boy with blond hair in weird armor.

"Who... Is... He?" I said.

"No clue." Tracy said.

I soon heard the same rattle and looked to see a girl with red hair in gold armor.

"That's the legendary Pyrrha Nichos!" I said.

"Wow I never thought that she would be here." Tracy said as we took our plates and sat them down and went to the area where we had to go.


End file.
